cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society Prize
In 1970, the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts established its annual awards, officially named the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts Prize Of Excellence. The award is commonly refered to as the Society Prize and is also nicknamed the “Libby.” After the Oscars, Golden Globes and BAFTA, the Society Prize has become one of the world’s most prestigious awards for the art of filmmaking. The award was first handed out in the spring of 1971 and has been awarded annually ever since. 1st Annual Society Prize: 1970-1971 Best Picture (International):' ''Garden Of The Finzi-Continis ' Best Actor:' George C. Scott, Patton ' Best Actress:' Sally Kellerman, M*A*S*H ' Best Director:' Vittorio De Sica, Garden Of The Finzi-Continis ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Wanton Thorns ' 2nd Annual Society Prize: 1971-1972 Best Picture (International):' A Clockwork Orange ' Best Actor:' Topol, Fiddler On The Roof ' Best Actress:' Julie Christie, McCabe & Mrs. Miller ' Best Director:' Robert Altman, McCabe & Mrs. Miller ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Flight Of The Crane ' 3rd Annual Society Prize: 1972-1973 Best Picture (International):' The Godfather ' Best Actor:' Al Pacino, The Godfather ' Best Actress:' Liv Ullman, Utvandrarna ' Best Director:' Francis Ford Coppola, The Godfather ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Tasman: The Discovery ' 4th Annual Society Prize: 1973-1974 Best Picture (International):' The Exorcist ' Best Actor:' Jack Nicholson, The Last Detail ' Best Actress:' Ellen Burstyn, The Exorcist ' Best Director:' William Friedkin, The Exorcist ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Illumination ' 5th Annual Society Prize: 1974-1975 Best Picture (International):' The Godfather, Part Two ' Best Actor:' Jack Nicholson, Chinatown ' Best Actress:' Diane Keaton, The Godfather, Part Two ' Best Director:' '' Francis Ford Coppola, The Godfather, Part Two'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' North Island ' 6th Annual Society Prize: 1975-1976 Best Picture (International):' One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest ' Best Actor:' Jack Nicholson, One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest ' Best Actress:' Carol Kane, Hester Street ' Best Director:' Milos Forman, One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Setting Free The Bears ' 7th Annual Society Prize: 1976-1977 Best Picture (International):' Network ' Best Actor (tie):' Robert DeNiro, Taxi Driver ' and ' Sylvester Stallone, Rocky ' Best Actress:' Sissy Spacek, Carrie ' Best Director:' Sidney Lumet, Network ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Spurs In Flanders ' 8th Annual Society Prize: 1977-1978 Best Picture (International):' Star Wars ' Best Actor:' '' Bruno S., Stroszek'' ' Best Actress:' Diane Keaton, Annie Hall ' Best Director:' '' George Lucas, Star Wars'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Southern Crossing ' 9th Annual Society Prize: 1978-1979 Best Picture (International):' The Deer Hunter ' Best Actor:' Christopher Walken, The Deer Hunter ' Best Actress:' Meryl Streep, The Deer Hunter ' Best Director:' '' Michael Cimino, The Deer Hunter'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Infinite Numbers'' ' 10th Annual Society Prize: 1979-1980 Best Picture (International):' Apocalypse Now ' Best Actor:' '' Dustin Hoffman, Kramer vs. Kramer'' ' Best Actress:' Meryl Streep, Kramer vs. Kramer ' Best Director:' '' Francis Ford Coppola, Apocalypse Now'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Kol Nidre'' ' 11th Annual Society Prize: 1980-1981 Best Picture (International):' Raging Bull ' Best Actor:' '' Robert DeNiro, Raging Bull'' ' Best Actress:' '' Sissy Spacek, Coal Miner’s Daughter'' ' Best Director:' '' Martin Scorcese, Raging Bull'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Bloodfield'' ' 12th Annual Society Prize: 1981-1982 Best Picture (International):' Chariots Of Fire ' Best Actor:' '' Harrison Ford, Raiders Of The Lost Ark'' ' Best Actress:' '' Meryl Streep, The French Lieutenant’s Woman'' ' Best Director:' '' Hugh Hudson, Chariots Of Fire'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Chumway'' ' 13th Annual Society Prize: 1982-1983 Best Picture (International):' The World According To Garp ' Best Actor:' '' Paul Newman, The Verdict'' ' Best Actress:' '' Debra Winger, An Officer And A Gentleman'' ' Best Director:' '' George Roy Hill, The World According To Garp'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' The Sinner Saint'' ' 14th Annual Society Prize: 1982-1983 Best Picture (International):' A Christmas Story ' Best Actor:' '' Al Pacino, Scarface'' ' Best Actress:' '' Debra Winger, Terms Of Endearment'' ' Best Director:' '' Bob Clark, A Christmas Story'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Benjamin I ' 15th Annual Society Prize: 1984-1985 Best Picture (International):' '' Blood Simple'' ' Best Actor:' '' M. Emmet Walsh, Blood Simple'' ' Best Actress:' '' Frances McDormand, Blood Simple '' ' Best Director:' '' Joel & Ethan Coen, Blood Simple'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' Fountainhead '' ' 16th Annual Society Prize: 1985-1986 Best Picture (International):' '' Brazil ' Best Actor:' '' Harrison Ford, Witness'' ' Best Actress:' '' Kathleen Turner, Prizzi’s Honor '' ' Best Director:' '' Peter Weir, Witness'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Her Majesty '' ' 17th Annual Society Prize: 1986-1987 Best Picture (International):' '' The Mission'' ' Best Actor:' '' Jeremy Irons, The Mission'' ' Best Actress:' '' Sigourney Weaver, Aliens '' ' Best Director:' '' Roland Joffe, The Mission'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Behold A Pale Horse '' ' 18th Annual Society Prize: 1987-1988 Best Picture (International):' '' Broadcast News'' ' Best Actor:' '' Jack Nicholson, Witches Of Eastwick'' ' Best Actress:' '' Holly Hunter, Broadcast News '' ' Best Director:' '' James L. Brooks, Broadcast News'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' That Phantom Season '' ' 19th Annual Society Prize: 1988-1989 Best Picture (International):' '' Tucker: The Man And His Dream'' ' Best Actor:' '' Bob Hoskins, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' ' Best Actress:' '' Winona Ryder, Heathers '' ' Best Director:' '' Francis Ford Coppola, Tucker: A Man And His Dream'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' A Florin For The Timberjack '' ' 20th Annual Society Prize: 1989-1990 Best Picture (International):' '' Glory'' ' Best Actor:' '' Daniel Day-Lewis, My Left Foot'' ' Best Actress:' '' Michelle Pfeiffer, The Fabulous Baker Boys '' ' Best Director:' '' Edward Zwick, Glory'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Tulipstad '' ' 21st Annual Society Prize: 1990-1991 Best Picture (International):' '' Goodfellas'' ' Best Actor:' '' Jeremy Irons, Reversal Of Fortune'' ' Best Actress:' '' Julia Roberts, Pretty Woman '' ' Best Director:' '' Martin Scorsese, Goodfellas'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' The Horse Regiment '' ' 22nd Annual Society Prize: 1991-1992 Best Picture (International):' '' The Silence Of The Lambs'' ' Best Actor:' '' Anthony Hopkins, The Silence Of The Lambs'' ' Best Actress:' '' Jodie Foster, The Silence Of The Lambs '' ' Best Director:' '' Jonathan Demme, The Silence Of The Lambs'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' The Satanic Verses '' ' 23rd Annual Society Prize: 1992-1993 Best Picture (International):' '' Glengarry Glen Ross'' ' Best Actor:' '' Denzel Washington, Malcolm X'' ' Best Actress:' '' Genna Davis, A League Of Their Own '' ' Best Director:' '' Robert Altman, The Player'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Road To Dubrovnik: The Life And Times Of Ivan Gundulić '' ' 24th Annual Society Prize: 1993-1994 Best Picture (International):' '' Schindler’s List'' ' Best Actor:' '' Liam Neeson, Schindler’s List'' ' Best Actress:' '' Debra Winger, Shadowlands '' ' Best Director:' '' Steven Spielberg, Schindler’s List'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' A Stand For The Fallen '' ' 25th Annual Society Prize: 1994-1995 Best Picture (International):' '' The Shawshank Redemption'' ' Best Actor:' '' Morgan Freeman, The Shawshank Redemption'' ' Best Actress:' '' Natalie Portman, The Professional '' ' Best Director:' '' Quentin Tarantino, Pulp Fiction'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' 17 Stories Of Lambton Quay '' ' 26th Annual Society Prize: 1995-1996 Best Picture (International):' '' Les Miserables Du Vingtieme Siecle'' ' Best Actor:' '' Kevin Spacey, The Usual Suspects'' ' Best Actress:' '' Emily Watson, Breaking The Waves '' ' Best Director:' '' Claude LeLouch, Les Miserables Du Vigntieme Siecle'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' The Garlic Rose '' ' 27th Annual Society Prize: 1996-1997 Best Picture (International):' '' Fargo '' ' Best Actor:' '' Billy Bob Thornton, Sling Blade'' ' Best Actress:' '' Emily Watson, Breaking The Waves '' ' Best Director:' '' Joel & Ethan Coen, Fargo'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' The Licking Memory '' ' 28th Annual Society Prize: 1997-1998 Best Picture (International):' '' L.A. Confidential '' ' Best Actor:' '' Burt Reynolds, Boogie Nights'' ' Best Actress:' '' Kate Winslet, Titanic '' ' Best Director:' '' Curtis Hanson, L.A. Confidential'' ' Best Picture (New Libertaria):' '' Bounty Islands '' ' *'1998-1999''' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Saving Private Ryan Other Nominees: Elizabeth, The Truman Show, Pleasantville, The Big Lebowski **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Tom Hanks, Saving Private Ryan Other Nominees: Jeff Bridges - The Big Lebowski; Jim Carrey - The Truman Show; Bill Murray - Rushmore; Adam Sandler - The Wedding Singer and The Waterboy **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Cate Blanchett, Elizabeth **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Steven Spielberg, Saving Private Ryan Other Nominees: Shekhar Kapur - Elizabeth; Peter Weir - The Truman Show; Gary Ross - Pleasantville; Joel & Ethan Coen, The Big Lebowski **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Communion Of Saints Other Nominees: Slithering Witches, Ashes of Lords, The Gift of the Search, The Hidden Mage *'1999-2000' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Magnolia Other Nominees: The Insider, The Sixth Sense, Being John Malkovich, The Cider House Rules **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Russell Crowe, The Insider Other Nominees: Al Pacino - Any Given Sunday and The Insider; Keanu Reeves - The Matrix; Kevin Spacey - American Beauty; John Cusack - Being John Malkovich **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Julianne Moore, Magnolia and The End Of The Affair **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Paul Thomas Anderson, Magnolia Other Nominees: Michael Mann - The Insider; Manoj Shyamalan - The Sixth Sense; Spike Jonze - Being John Malkovich; Lasse Halstrom - The Cider House Rules **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Kan-Shiketsu Other Nominees: The Licking Memory, The Mist of the Night, Dark Weeping, Savior of Misty *'2000-2001' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Other Nominees: Before Night Falls, Traffic, Requiem For A Dream, O Brother Where Art Thou? **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Javier Bardem, Before Night Falls Other Nominees: George Clooney - O Brother Where Art Thou?; Russell Crowe - Gladiator; Fred Willard - Best In Show; Sean Connery - Finding Forrester **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Gillian Anderson, House Of Mirth **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Ang Lee, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Other Nominees: Julian Schnabel - Before Night Falls; Steven Soderberg - Traffic; Darren Aronofsky - Requiem For A Dream; Joel & Ethan Coen - O Brother, Where Art Thou? **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The Manor Class Other Nominees: Laughing Shards, Spirits of Time, The Sword of the Theft, The Dreamer's Body *'2001-2002' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Memento Other Nominees: A Beautiful Mind, The Royal Tenenbaums, Black Hawk Down, Lord Of The Rings - Fellowship Of the Ring **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Russell Crowe, A Beautiful Mind Other Nominees: Gene Hackman - The Royal Tenenbaums; Josh Hartnett - Black Hawk Down and Pearl Harbor; Denzel Washington - Training Day; Keanu Reeves - Sweet November **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Iris **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Christopher Nolan, Memento Other Nominees: Ron Howard - A Beautiful Mind; Wes Anderson - The Royal Tenenbaums; Ridley Scott - Black Hawk Down; Peter Jackson - Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - The 21st Centurion Other Nominees: Elves of the Legacy, The Missing Thought, Purple Dream, The Moon's Healer *'2002-2003' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Whale Rider Other Nominees: Gangs Of New York, About Schmidt, Road To Perdition, Chicago **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Daniel Day-Lewis, Gangs Of New York Other Nominees: Tom Hanks - Road To Perdition; Adrian Brody - The Pianist; Jack Nicholson - About Schmidt; Richard Gere - Chicago **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Keisha Castle-Hughes, Whale Rider **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Niki Caro, Whale Rider Other Nominees: Martin Scorsese - Gangs Of New York; Alexander Payne - About Schmidt; Sam Mendes - Road To Perdition; Rob Marshall - Chicago **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Last Day Of Rasputin Other Nominees: The Captured Secrets, Mage of Voyager, Dark Spark, Voyager of the Scent *'2003-2004' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Lost In Translation Other Nominees: Mystic River, Master And Commander - Far Side Of The World, Seabiscuit, The Last Samurai **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Bill Murray, Lost In Translation Other Nominees: Tom Cruise - The Last Samurai; Russell Crowe - Master And Commander: The Far Side Of The World; Kevin Costner - Open Range; Tobey Maguire - Seabiscuit **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Scarlett Johansson, Lost In Translation **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Sofia Coppola, Lost In Translation Other Nominees: Clint Eastwood - Mystic River; Peter Weir - Master And Commander: The Far Side Of The World; Gary Ross - Seabiscuit; Edward Zwick - The Last Samurai **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Kan-Shiketsu 2: Return Of the Brutal Knives Other Nominees: The Silent Women, River of Secrets, Flowers in the Courage, The Emperor's Man *'2004-2005' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind Other Nominees: Sideways, Hotel Rwanda, Passion Of The Christ, Ray **'Best Performance By An Actor' (Tie) - Paul Giamatti, Sideways and Don Cheadle, Hotel Rwanda Other Nominees: Jim Carrey - Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind; Will Ferrell - Anchorman: The Legend Of Ron Burgundy; Matt Damon - The Bourne Supremacy; Kurt Russell - Miracle **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind **'Best Achievement In Direction' - ' Michel Gondry, Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind' Other Nominees: Alexander Payne - Sideways; Terry George - Hotel Rwanda; Mel Gibson - The Passion Of The Christ; Taylor Hackford - Ray **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Casual Pleasantries, Pleasant Casualties Other Nominees: The Bridge of the Birch, The Blue Game, Willing Prince, The Wild Storm *'2005-2006' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Munich Other Nominees: Walk The Line, The Constant Gardener, Sin City, Thank You For Smoking **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Joaquin Phoenix, Walk The Line Other Nominees: Anthony Hopkins - Proof; George Clooney - Syriana; Viggo Mortensen - A History Of Violence; Aaron Eckhart - Thank You For Smoking **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Reese Witherspoon, Walk The Line **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Steven Spielberg, Munich Other Nominees: James Mangold - Walk The Line; Fernando Merielles - The Constant Gardener; Frank Miller/Robert Rodriguez/Quentin Tarantino - Sin City; Jason Reitman - Thank You For Smoking **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Captain Atom: The Legend Begins Other Nominees: The Night of the Name, The Green Children, Splintered Moon, Witches in the Storms *'2006-2007' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - 300 Other Nominees: Little Miss Sunshine, The Fountain, Flags Of Our Fathers and Letters From Iwo Jima (collectively), Pan’s Labyrinth **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Greg Kinnear, Little Miss Sunshine Other Nominees: Jack Nicholson - The Departed; Gerard Butler - 300; Daniel Craig - Casino Royale; Steve Carell - Little Miss Sunshine **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Rachel Weisz, The Fountain **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Zack Snyder, 300 Other Nominees: Jonathan Dayton & Valerie Faris - Little Miss Sunshine; Darren Aronofsky - The Fountain; Clint Eastwood - Flags Of Our Fathers and Letters From Iwo Jima (collectively); Guillermo Del Toro - Pan’s Labyrinth **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Clown Prince Other Nominees: The Twinkling Sky, Visions of the Someone, Forgotten Spirit, Wanton Thorns *'2007-2008' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - No Country For Old Men Other Nominees: Juno, There Will Be Blood, The Kite Runner, Zodiac **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Daniel Day-Lewis, There Will Be Blood Other Nominees: Matt Damon - The Bourne Ultimatum and Ocean‘s 13; Will Smith - I Am Legend; Russell Crowe - 3:10 To Yuma; Viggo Mortensen - Eastern Promises **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Ellen Page, Juno **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Joel & Ethan Coen, No Country For Old Men Other Nominees: Jason Reitman - Juno; Paul Thomas Anderson - There Will Be Blood; Marc Forster - The Kite Runner; David Fincher - Zodiac **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Land Of Zion Other Nominees: The Next Flight, Deep Healing, The Burning Mist, End of Nobody *'2008-2009' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - The Dark Knight Other Nominees: Revolutionary Road, Tropic Thunder, Slumdog Millionaire, In Bruges **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Frank Langella, Frost/Nixon Other Nominees: Heath Ledger - The Dark Knight; Leonardo Di Caprio - Revolutionary Road; Robert Downey Jr. - Tropic Thunder; Brad Pitt - The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Kate Winslet, Revolutionary Road **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Christopher Nolan, The Dark Knight Other Nominees: Sam Mendes - Revolutionary Road; Ben Stiller - Tropic Thunder; Danny Boyle & Loveleen Tanadan - Slumdog Millionaire; Martin McDonagh - In Bruges **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Journal Of The Fugitives Other Nominees: Third Guardian, The Seventh Body, Silvery Illusion, Predator of Lights *'2009-2010' **'Best Achievement In Film (International)' - Up Other Nominees: Up In The Air, Inglourious Basterds, Invictus, The Hurt Locker **'Best Performance By An Actor' - Jeff Bridges, Crazy Heart Other Nominees: Matt Damon - The Informant! And Invictus; Morgan Freeman - Invictus; Adam Sandler - Funny People; Viggo Mortensen - The Road **'Best Performance By An Actress' - Sandra Bullock, The Blind Side **'Best Achievement In Direction' - Quentin Tarantino, Inglourious Basterds Other Nominees: Pete Docter & Bob Petersen - Up; Jason Reitman - Up In The Air; Clint Eastwood - Invictus; Kathryn Bigelow - The Hurt Locker **'Best Achievement In Film (New Libertaria)' - Transit Of Venus Other Nominees: Broken Dreams, Waves in the River, The Grey Ships, Child On Fire Category:New Libertaria Category:Movies